A Valkyrie And Her Way to Her Warrior
by Valkubabe
Summary: Might be M later! This is the story of how Tamsin ignored what she always though was her destiny for Bo, leading her to her real destiny. To her warrior and to helping others around her that she cares for in ways that she would never realise. To winning an internal and external war she has been avoiding ever since she met Bo! **DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN LOST GIRL!**
1. Chapter 1

Bo's POV  
"Hey BoBo, since we finished today's job off, extremely well might I add. What do you say we go celebrate and drink our way through Tricksters booze?" My best friend ladies and gentlemen!  
"Sure thing kenz, lets go get our drink on!"  
God I'm so hungry. Being like this for Lauren, living off of just her, It's killing me. But I love her and she asked me to try. So for her I'm trying.

"Hey trickster, 2 beers please!" While kenzi gets the drinks I look around the place. Not as busy as I thought it would be, Dyson and the Valkyrie are playing pool again, we don't see much of Hale now he's the Ash. Although everything for the light is improving so I guess he is hard at work. Lauren should be here later. Lauren, we went through a rough patch, she thought we were drifting apart. Which is why I'm so hungry right now, to prove my love to her. The sexual energy in this place isn't helping though, my senses are in overdrive and I feel kinda ...

Kenzi's POV  
I heard a thud and when I turned around I went straight into panic mode  
"Oh my god BO!"  
"Dyson get her downstairs, everybody else bars closed, get out!" Trick was screaming and scrambling. I knew something was wrong, I know my best friend, but every time I asked her about it she would just brush the question off and tell me she was fine! Obviously she has been lying to me. But come on, I mean i see things people don't realise I actually see. I'm with Bo practically 24/7, I know what Lauren has been asking her to do and I know Bo has been doing if for the last 3 weeks and its killing her!  
"Trick is she going to be okay?"  
"Not now kenzi!"  
"Trick, I need to know she is going to be okay!"  
"Yes . . . I think so! I don't know kenzi, but I just called Lauren, she should be here any minute and we will be able to find out what's going on."  
I didn't say what I wanted to say. I knew what was going on, I know she is starving and if Lauren even tries to go near Bo, Geraldine will taste some blood. She put my bestie in danger because she is insecure and jealous!  
"Trick I'm here, what's going on? Where is she?"  
"On the sofa."  
"Oh my god, okay I'm going to check her over and see what's wrong."  
Is she serious!  
"Doc, I'm not being funny or anything, but if you go anywhere near my bestie you will regret it!"  
"Kenzi don't be ridiculous, Lauren is here to help now move out of her way."  
"No"  
"Kenzi!"  
"Trick I said no, and I mean NO! Bo wouldn't even need help if it wasn't for the good old Doc here, would she Lauren?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You're human, just like me. You know fae, so you should have known asking Bo to not have sex and feed with anyone but you would cause this to happen Lauren!"  
I'm so mad right now, I'd like to see someone stop me.  
"That doesn't matter right now kenzi, now of you'll excuse me . . ." BANG! If you didn't see it you definitely heard it because I punched her straight in the face and she fell down to the floor with a bang.  
"I said if you ever tried to touch her after what you have done you would regret it, how does the regret feel Doc?"  
"Okay short stack, I think you've made your point. Come on."  
Ahh. Tamsin, the only person here that's strong enough to actually drag me away considering the horrified looks on both Trick and Dyson!  
"Tamsin, take her to the back room to calm down, and Lauren you better leave."  
"But."  
"NO! Trying to change the nature of any fae, let alone a sex demon for your own stupid, selfish, jealous and insecure reasons is murder and you know it, now leave Lauren!"  
And that's the last thing I heard Trick practically shout at the Doc before Tamsin shut the door.

Tamsin's POV  
It's been 2 days and Bo still hasn't woken up. Trick gave her a few shots of chi he had left over from when his wife was alive. It's what her body has been feeding on while it fully recovers in the Coma she's in from near starvation. I can't believe the good doctor was such a bitch. Kenzi hasn't left Bo's side and neither had Trick and Dyson until they both went of to do something a little while ago. I can't work without my partner so here I am, sat next to a midget goth and an unconscious succubus. Actually Trick asked me to stay around after the incident yesterday. The morrigan sent one of her steroid using buffoons to kill a succubus in a coma. And people say I'm a heartless cow, I would at least have gave the succubus a fighting chance. Truth be told though, the happy sunshine gang is kind of like my family now, me and Kenzi are tight, her and Hale get tight, if you know what I mean. Dyson is still a love sick puppy but I doubt I could do anything about that. And Trick is just like one big grandfather to all of us even though me and trick are as old as each other and older than any of us can actually remember. We're a kind of dysfunctional family.  
Lauren tries to come and see Bo everyday and every time she does she barely gets in the bar before Kenzi sees her and givers her this ice cold stare. I know that stare, I'm pretty sure I invented and taught her that stare.  
"Tams?"  
"Kenz."  
"3 weeks Bo has been pretty much starving herself other than Lauren's pathetic excuse for chi, so when she wakes up she will drain anyone in her path until she's not hungry anymore. I over heard Trick and Dyson talking when you all thought I was sleeping. They think she's going to end up killing somebody unless they find somebody with enough power to withstand a starved succubus."  
"Kenz, I know where you're going with this, stop."  
"Tamsin, Trick won't suggest it because in some ways he is scared of you just as much as you and everybody who knows what he is, is scared if him. You are a Valkyrie, all of the left over energy from all of the souls you have taken to Valhalla, that's what Bo needs, you're what Bo needs. And your the only one I can trust! I don't want her to have more death on her conscious and neither do you considering you know how it feels."  
"If I do this Kenz, I'm doing it for you and Bo. Other than that we are not to talk about it or act like I'm some mother fucking hero. I'm the bad guy Kenz, so if I do this don't pretend it makes me good!"  
"Officer Slamsin, you have my word."  
"Lauren should be arriving anytime soon to receive that ice cold stare you have mastered so well, so I say we go and take our seats at the bar and get a drink."

As if right in Que. Lauren walked through those doors. But today Kenzi didn't look up and stare at her, she didn't move. They both just kept still in their positions.  
"Kenzi I, I came to, to make sure she's okay?"  
"NO! No Lauren you came to make sure you didn't kill her."  
Lauren didn't respond and I'm still trying to figure out how Kenzi is going to react and play this. My reactions are fast but Kenzi's anger is something that terrified Trick and Dyson the other day so I have to be careful. Lauren's face is black and blue from Kenzi's fist to her face but Kenzi barely has a scratch on her.  
"Kenzi, I, I."  
"Why Lauren?"  
"I didn't, . . . I should have."  
"Oh you see, I know why, maybe you should think real careful about how you tell these guys though."  
"Kenzi?" Lauren is practically pleading with Kenzi right now.  
"Don't Lauren. She loved you, heck if she survives this she probably still will, although I hope not. She loved you! You weren't drifting apart, you were, you were doing what every couple does. You were going through a rough patch. If anyone of the two of you were to doubt the love in your relationship if should have been Bo. You used her when the Ash told you to, you left her after she helped free your ex from the Ash' spell! I could go on. But despite all of that Bo loved you. How could you be so stupid? To make her starve herself for your benefit!"  
"I, I! Kenzi please I."  
"Leave Lauren, GET OUT!"

That was intense.  
"You okay shortstack?"  
"Peachy."  
"Want to go and check in you bestie while Trick and Dyson aren't down there?"  
"Ha, yeah. Since its the only time I will have alone with her." "I will be down in ten."  
I need to shake off what just happened. Being a Valkyrie, I'm surrounded by death. So intense and cold I can deal with. But when it comes from a bubbly midget I call a sister we are starting to have some serious problems. It's not right, it should be an option for Kenzi to feel and act that way, and yet here she is being so UnKenzi like it scares me a little.  
"How is she doing Tamsin."  
"She's Kenzi without Bo, I don't think she is ever going to be fully okay without her Bestie. But I've got my eye in her. In the mean time, what are you two up to?"  
"There is talk of an underfae attacking and killing high schoolers going around. Dyson wanted my help in an identification of some sort."  
"Well if you need my help, you let me know wolf boy, you know where to find me. I'm going to check on our little thief to make sure she's okay."  
With a nod to the blood king and my partner I went down to the Lair to check on Kenzi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, there is a little mention of a sex scene in this chapter but it's nothing special since I'm working on something big for future chapters! Glad you liked the last chapter! :)**

As soon as I walked into tricks lair I laid my eyes on Kenzi, her tiny figure bent over an unconscious Bo and tears already streaming down her face.  
"How are you doing kenz?"  
"Tam-Tam, I should have done something. I should have made her feed or told Dyson or Trick, or heck even you."  
"Kenzi, for the first and the last time. Bo was so desperate to show Lauren that she loves her she was willing to try anything. Her love for Lauren is like your love for shoes."  
*cough* "I wouldn't go that far, *cough* no one loves anything the way Kenzi loves shoes!"  
"BoBo! Oh my god are you okay?!"  
"I'm a little hungry since you're asking!"  
I laughed but moved Kenzi away from the succubus.  
"Okay Kenz, this is the deal, keep everyone out of here and stay out yourself until I give you the heads up"  
She nodded and left the room. I just have to make sure Bo stays focused on me, and not everyone upstairs in the bar area. I chose the perfect happy sunshine gang to have as my 'family' didn't I?  
Kenzi left about 5 minutes ago and still nothing has happened. Bo's just been sat there, in her head, probably processing everything that's happened over the last few weeks to get her into this mess.  
"I'm such an idiot, letting Lauren control me like that. Never again am I being controlled by somebody who doesn't even realise or know what I'm going through . . ."  
She continued rambling until I pulled her close to me to get her attention. As soon as she was pressed against my body her eyes were burning a blue I've never seen her eyes go before! This blue is so intense I have chills going down my spine.  
"Hey succuslut, I thought you were hungry?"  
"I don't want to hurt you Tamsin."  
"P-lease. I'm a Valkyrie babe, I have enough chi to feed an army and more, so take as much as you need and don't hold back." I gave her the best reassuring smile I could muster to encourage her to feed and she did, but I just got that feeling she was holding back so I pushed her into the nearest wall and pressed my thigh into her core to turn her on even more, so she would lose control and feed until she was fully satisfied. My plan totally worked to, as soon as my thigh added pressure to her already growing arousal she moaned and flipped over our positions, I was now slammed into the wall and she was kissing me with all she had, pulling chi out when she felt like it and just plain taking advantage of the meal she had in front of her. I have to say having her do this to me is a definite turn on as well! The tugging sensation in my chest and the pressure she is putting on my core are both driving me insane and we are both ready for the release we need! The next 3 minutes went by in a blur, clothes were scattered everywhere, kisses became sloppy and fingers penetrated to where they needed to be for the both of us to get the proper friction we needed for our releases! As soon as I felt my climax coming, Bo was reaching hers and the tugging sensation in my chest went from intense to out of this world! The feeling Bo is giving me right now can't be put into words! When we finally pulled apart we were panting like crazy, taking deep breaths trying to control our breathing after the major workout we both just had and to calm ourselves down from our highs.  
"Wow!"  
"That's what they all say!" I reply with the cockiest of smirks I've got.  
"Your ego just increases Valkyrie, thank you though Tamsin, thank you!"  
"Yeah, don't mention it succubus, I had what you needed. Glad I could help."  
"No, not just for this. Thank you for everything, for helping me save Kenzi, for my invitation to the dawning, for everything you have ever done for me! Thank you!"  
"Your welcome succuslut, now lets get you upstairs! There's some people who are going to want to speak to you!"

As soon as we stepped out of the door upstairs Kenzi was at our side.  
"Took you long enough bestie, and I'm glad to see the valkubitch is still alive."  
"Yeah I was caught up in the moment, and apparently the Valkyrie is more powerful than we thought!"  
"If we go by the legends and the whispers or gossip in the fae world then that would be correct because Tamsin here is . . ."  
"TRICK! Leave me and my business out of any conversation you will ever have with anyone unless that person is me! Got it?"  
He just nodded and once I knew everyone was okay and safe I said my goodbyes and left the Dal for some much needed sleep.

It's been a week since I got succusucked and Trick has Bo under strict orders to take it easy! Her version of taking it easy is helping with cases I'm working with Dyson, instead of finding her own, so I've had the 'pleasure' of spending my entire week babysitting the succubus and her human pet! I mean Bo and Kenzi! I'm trying this new thing out guys, it's called being nice and my conclusion is it's hard work and I don't know why people bother! Anyway I woke up this morning, and I say morning, I mean afternoon seeing as how it's half 1 in the 'afternoon'. Anyway, it's been like this all week, I've actually been sleeping better than ever.  
I'm pulled out of my thoughts by the loud ring tone of my mobile going off.  
"What!"  
"Whoa, what's up your ass Valkyrie lips?"  
"Nothing, kenz did you call for a reason?"  
"Yeah, urm Bo isn't quite acting like Bo right now and I need some help!"  
"What happened?"  
"We got a case."  
"That's what you call taking it easy? The blood king is going to kill you, and then me for even getting involved even if it is only to help. Where the heck are you? I'm on my way!"  
"We're west of the highway left of the crack shack, you won't miss us since there is a succubus dancing on a bright yellow car on the side if the road!"  
Jesus Christ, why, why do I even try to act like everyone around me isn't a moron, when obviously they are!  
I hung up on Kenzi rambling down the phone about Bo's behaviour and how they got into this mess. Apparently they thought it would be an easy case since the evidence led right to a normal looking guy, except said guy attacked them with an abnormally large tongue with a sting at the end and hit Bo with it! Bringing us to Bo's unusual behaviour. God I seriously wonder why I let myself get dragged into this shit!

Halfway down the highway and I spotted the two I was looking for! Kenzi was right, they are hard to miss, especially with that beat up piece of shit Bo calls a car.  
"Kenzi help me get her in the truck, we're going to Trick."  
"Hey . . . " I had to tune her out. No offence to the succubus but she sounds like a teenager! Calling me hot, begging for my attention, arguing with Kenzi about who was sitting where in my truck! It wasn't the most appealing conversation I have had with the sex demon that's for sure.  
They were so caught up in there argument they didn't even notice I had the truck parked right in front of the dal already. That is, until I pushed them out of the damn truck. I did not sign on to be a babysitter!  
"Trick, these two are in need or your expertise, stat!"  
"Oh good god, sit her down Kenzi!"  
And with that, the fun began!

**So what did you guys think? Already working on the next chapter so it should be up within the next few days! I have Lauren back next chapter and how Bo reacts with her after everything that happens! Keep reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again guys, just what I've got so far, still working on some future chapters so hope you like! Ps just a small sex scene until some ideas come to me for a future chapter I have planned**!

_**(I don't own lost girl or any of these characters)**_

Kenzi's POV!

Me and BoBo were seriously taking it easy, until the case took a hard left that neither of us were expecting! This guy seemed normal until Bo mentioned we were working a case and then he went crazy. With these weird ass teeth and crazy long tongue with a sting at the end he hit Bo and took off. Safe to say we know he is definitely guilty now.  
We've been at the Dal for a half an hour and Bo has been all over it, she's gone from, in Tamsin's words 'crazy annoying teenager to confused and slightly high succubus' when we first got here she had no memories of who she was, but piece by piece they have been coming back to her with the help of 'Lauren'. Yeah, god she is just not a good topic of discussion with me after everything she has done. But anyway, Trick called her since she is the light fae doctor after all. Ever since, I have been sat at the bar trying to figure out a way to control my anger towards the good doc enough to help Bo.  
"Relax short stack, Lauren knows not to try anything after the facial you gave her. Although her bruise is nearly completely faded if you do want to hit her again."  
"No, I never wanted to hit anyone because it makes me, not me! I'm not aggressive, I'm all bubbly, I'm the girl people mistake for crazy and insane when I'm on a sugar high. I'm not the girl people are afraid of. She just gets me so mad, you don't hurt my bestie, that's a rule. Everyone knows me and Bo are like one person. You have one you get the other. Lauren never really understood that."  
Anyway I'm rambling back to reality.  
"Okay Bo, so can you answer some questions for Trick so he can help Lauren get you back to normal?"  
"Then can I play with the hot blond valkryie?"  
Sweet Jesus. Next symptom is apparently us having to deal with a Horney succubus.  
"Be a good girl and we'll see succuslut."  
And Tamsin really just said that!

After about an hour of questions from Trick and Lauren, Bo nearly had all her memories; bar the last week or so, meaning she doesn't remember the coma yet. But Trick and Lauren both came to the conclusion the only thing to help Bo is time and observation. Oh and apparently someone's chi!  
"I'll do it!"  
"Dyson in can't be yours, it has to be powerful chi!"  
"My chi is powerful Lauren, I'm a shapeshifter!"  
Oh great another lovers quarrel.  
"Hey love birds, stop with the arguments. It's always the same between you two when it comes to Bo and it actually gets quite annoying! Anyway how powerful are we talking Trick?"

Tamsin's POV

Trick looked at me and then everyone followed his actions until I had five pairs of eyes on me!  
Great, again. Not that I didn't enjoy it last time because Bo really knew what she was doing. Best I've had in a while, like couple thousand years at least. But that's not the point, wait what was the point again? Oh yeah, my chi, for Bo, again.  
"Great! Can we just get it over with already?"  
"Wait are we going to have sex again?Because the last time was great, you really scratched an itch!"  
Shit! Well done Bo, even if I can't really blame you because your not really Bo! Fuck! It's times like these I'm glad I can control my emotion and reactions to certain things because I can feel the blush trying to make its way up my neck and from all the looks I'm getting from everybody they weren't expecting Bo to say that out loud!  
"We're not having sex again, sorry succubabe."  
Shes pouting! I guess we know she has her memories from the coma incident back now.  
"You guys had sex?"  
"Wait no never mind, the Kenz doesn't need to know!"  
Lets just get this over with! With that said I'm dragging Bo into the lair for some privacy, especially with Lauren and Dyson! That's too much jealousy for me to deal with!  
As soon as we got into the lair I turned around to speak but before I could even get any words out Bo had me pushed up against the door and her thigh pressed into my core. Once again we find ourselves in this position and I really think I enjoy it more than I should.  
"Hey . . . Succubus?"  
"Mmmm?"  
"Slow down abit."  
She pulled back but dove straight into my neck making me moan and something in my mind just clicked. I pulled back to look at her again.

"if it's sex you want succuslut, I'll give you sex!"

Bo's POV

"You sure you can handle this Valkyrie?"

"I've had my fair share of supernatural before, what makes you so different? Plus, if I remember correctly, I handled you just fine last week"

"I'm one of a kind and I'm experienced in the whole sex department. I'm also in better physical condition than I was last time, so prepare yourself."  
Before I even give her a chance to respond, I lick my way up her slit and hear her breath catch in her throat. I do it once more before I enter her with my tongue and just keep the penetration going for a while before I change to suck on her clit and enter her with 2 fingers instead.

"I told you Valkyrie, you should prepare for things!"

"Go faster."  
I kiss her and she moans.

"Thought you'd want to know how good you taste. Enjoy." That being said I enter her with an extra finger and pump faster. I can feel her walls start to tighten and she is cursing so much she makes a porno look innocent. God I missed sex. For the next 5 thrusts I thrust deeper and hit her g-spot. I start pulling out her chi and that's all it takes for her to be pushed over the edge and cum right there.

"Wow"

"That was hot, just watching you cum has me wet and ready."

"We'll then, I'm not going to be keeping you waiting for too long."  
I don't even get to respond before she has me pinned down to the bed and in for probably the best orgasm I have ever had.

After coming down from my high I could feel the difference already! I am definitely my old self again, and once again I have Tamsin to thank for that.

"Hey guys, are you done in there, Lauren and Trick want to do a final examination on Bo now she's sucked up all your sex juice Valkyrie!" My best friend seriously has a way with words.

Without saying anything to each other we walk out to face the music. It's like this, me and Tamsin have a non-official understanding about the reasons we have sex and we don't confuse it.

as soon as I walked out of the doors though all eyes were on me, I don't know what they expect me to say because now I'm back to my usual self my mouth actually has a filter!

"BoBo, how are you feeling?"

"Sufficiently juiced and ready to pass whatever tests these two have to throw at me to prove I'm fine."

about 10 minutes later and they both agree I really am okay and they have nothing else to worry about. Dyson said they found the guy hiding in an abandoned warehouse by where he attacked me and Lauren was packing up her stuff to leave. I have to talk her!

"Hey Lauren, Have you got a minute?"

"Urm, yeah sure, urm Bo before you say anything though, can I please just put out there how sorry I am, and I didn't mean for you to nearly die, I just wanted a part of your life to be normal like you've always wished for, and I really thought that normal part of your life could be our relationship. my hopes and dreams clouded my judgement and I am so, so sorry.

"Look Lauren, I don't blame you for what happened at all. It was just as much my fault as it was your because you didn't force me not to feed, I chose not to, yeah I did it for you but I still did it so we are equally to blame."

"Okay. So where do we go from here? I mean, what are we Bo?"

"We are Lauren and Bo, but we are Lauren and Bo separate from each other! It's the healthiest thing for the both of us I think, and I little distance will do us good. We both need to move on with people who are good for us, and we both know us together can never really be. So, friends?"

"Friends!"

"Okay, by the way I never got a chance to ask and no one seems to want to comment on it, but what happened to your face?"

"Oh, urm, it doesn't matter. I probably deserved it so don't worry about it." with that we went our separate ways. Me to the bar and my already slightly tipsy best friend and Lauren back to the light fae compound. Tomorrow is a new day, and a new chapter in my life.

**Hope you guys liked this chaoter, it was a bit boring after my first draft so I changed a few things around but I still think I could have done better. this chapter just needed to be wrote to help get us to the next few chapters so I had to deal with the disappointment! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it's been a while since I have updated, blame it on having to much fun! I've been celebrating my GCSE's since I passed and have been really ill with migraines over the passed few days! hopefully I can update every week! sorry guys and enjoy! (sorry this chapter might be small)**

The next day ••• Bo's POV

"Bobalicious if you feel nearly half as bad as I do right now I feel soooo sorry for you, my head is pounding harder than you during your sexcapades! But you need to wake the hell up and help me get the taste of some unknown fae loser I'm pretty sure I made out with last night out of my mouth! Gross."  
She really should write a book. What with her imagination and her way with words you have a good story, but combine that with the fact she lives in the fae world. Best seller and money for the Kenz.  
"Not so loud Kenz! Jesus how much did we drink last night?"  
"No idea. I just remember laughing, kissing, drinking, dancing and the Valkyries truck bringing us home."  
Great! Another thing to add to my list of things to properly thank the Valkyrie for.  
I smile and blush as a memory of last night pops into my head.

No ones POV  
_"Kenzi the car hasn't stopped yet, stay in the car! Jesus Kenzi you and your Russian ass are going to end up dead if you do that every time you're drunk!"_  
_Tamsin was shouting at the little Russian who was now lay on the dusty outdoors floor after jumping out of her slowly moving truck to test her flying abilities._  
_"Okay succubus, the tiny goth girl is in the 'house' if you can call it that, off you go."_  
_"I don't want to! Legs hurt I'm drunk and you're pretty."_  
_Tamsin rolled her eyes thinking it was typical how she does one nice thing and now she has a Horney drunk succubus to deal with. Deciding to just skip the argument that would inevitably happen between her and the brunette Tamsin just slung her over her shoulders and carried the succubus to her bed._  
_"Goodnight succubus!"_  
_"Goodnight Valkyrie."_  
_Bo emphasised her goodnight with a kiss to the blonds cheek but just as she was about to reach her destination the blond turned a little to look at the succubus she thought was asleep and Bo ended up grazing the corner of her mouth. Bo didn't think much of it and she just rolled over smiling at the feeling and fell asleep. Where as the Valkyrie froze and gently ran her fingers over the flesh just kissed with a confused yet surprisingly content smile on her face._

Bo's POV  
My smile got bigger when I remembered Tamsin's nearly hidden smile just before she left.  
"What's got you smiling like a love struck teenager bestie?"  
"No one!"  
"I never said who, I said what. But now I know there's a who, who has you smiling like that?"  
Shit!  
"Tamsin! I kissed her cheek as a thank you last night but accidentally caught the corner of her mouth in the process."  
"So! Dude you two have had sex before, twice! Why are you blushing over a kiss?"  
"Because every other time we've done something like have sex or kiss it has been to help me heal and we have an unspoken understanding that that's all it's for. That kiss wasn't apart of our understanding but I enjoyed it and I enjoyed being close enough to the Valkyrie last night to do it."  
"I've got to say! I don't think anyone would have saw my bestie falling for Valkyrie lips. You were always fighting and trying to destroy each other in one way or another."  
Feelings? Do I have feelings for Tamsin. No that's impossible. I just got out of a relationship, I have Dyson on my back again. I can't add Tamsin to this!  
"I don't have feelings for her Kenz."  
"Mmmhmm keep telling yourself that BoBo. But you and I both know denile isn't healthy."  
I don't have feelings.  
"Ergg to much thinking, I have a headache. What's on today's agenda?"  
"Glad you asked bestie because Dyson and your new 'denial' project need our help on a case."  
Shit! All I'm thinking is shit!  
"Greeeaaat! Lets get this over with!"  
And with that I went to get dressed.

Tamsin's POV  
"So partner, I know you both have your differences but please try not to kill Bo, she's coming to help, remember that."  
I just rolled my eyes because for a detective he really isn't detecting the new relationship me and Bo have. I'm not trying to arrest her 24/7 anymore, and I'm actually being nice and helping her! Oh my god! I'm the new Dyson, just not a dog because that's just so wrong.  
"Dyson, relax. I'll keep my hands to myself unless she needs sexed up for healing then my hands are all hers!"  
Pissing of the D-Man is my favourite thing to do ever. Especially when he ends up growling at me like a possessive animal. Like he is now, and shit.  
"What?"  
"Leave Bo alone Tamsin!"  
"You don't own her D-Man! I know she has your love but it isn't returned and you know it!"  
I saw the hurt cross his face when that left my mouth, and I kind of feel bad but the truth hurts and he needs to accept it fast because he doesn't understand that just because Bo isn't with Lauren anymore that she's not going to be with him. Seriously, she should be with who she wants, not who people are forcing her to be with. Why am I getting so worked up over Bo's love life? 'Because she kissed you and you liked it' no I didn't, I didn't like it! Great now I'm arguing with the voice in my head, that girl makes me crazy.  
"You're right Tamsin, I know you are but you don't know how I feel. You will never know how it feels to love someone so much that they actually have your heart. Seriously Tamsin, you're my partner and I'm asking you to back off."  
I just nod at him. He's right, I don't know how it feels to love someone. Heck I have one emotion, anger. Well I had one emotion. Being accepted into the happy sunshine family has changed the way I see things. Changed the way I feel about things. God they've all messed with my head in one way or another. The tiny human is considered a close friend of mine now, Trick and I bonded over some old war stories before Dyson's time and Lauren is a doctor! Okay so I'm not really close with Lauren but nobody is these days, not after what she did to Bo. Bo! She's Bo, she's the girl that forgave Lauren, the girl that Loves Kenzi more that herself and will protect the things she loves before she even thinks about herself. She's the girl that's just walked into the precinct, great!  
"You look like shit Kenz!"  
""Zip it Valkyrie lips! No one wants to hear your opinion at this time of the day, especially after whatever stupid life choices I made last night and don't remember! Okay?"  
"You mean you don't remember! And okay fine, mouth is closed. Dyson can explain the case!"  
She looked at me curiously and afraid of what she did last night but listened to Dyson. While he was explaining everything I looked at Bo for the first time since she stepped foot into the precinct and she looks, well she looks like Bo. Breathtaking as usual, and that's not the succubus charm working on my brain because I learnt to control that shit when I was a baby fae. No! Bo is actually beautiful.

**I start college on Tuesday so my writing time is going to be once again cut short but I will try my hardest to write whenever I have free time because I am determined to get this finished!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry for such a late update guys. I start college and 3 days in I get a huge anatomy assignment which is what I have been doing for that past week and a half. Hope you enjoy this chapter though and again sorry for the late update, I'm hoping to update as quick as I can with the next few chapters.**

Kenzi's POV!  
5 hours! 5 hours I have been in the same car as BoBo, Dyson and the Valkyrie, and I'm so over it!  
"Okay, Stop! This is happening, we are in this car together for another 3 hours at least. And these last 5 hours have been driving me insane! Dyson, stop pining over Bo like you've been doing since we left the precinct, BoBo, stop going over and over that case file and driving yourself insane over it and Tamsin if you do not stop staring at me with that smirk I swear to god I'm jumping out of this moving truck."  
As soon as I said that she burst into a fit of laughter and the truck swivelled a little.  
"Why are you laughing? I wasn't joking!"  
"Oh I know, I'm laughing because you've already jumped out of my truck while it was moving, last night. Drunk! I swear Kenzi, drunk you thinks you can fly and it was amusing!"  
She's smirking again.  
"Someone aught to kiss or smack that smirk off of your face! Ass hole!"

"Please, give it your best shot short stack!"

I just huffed out my response and groaned because dealing with these three in such a closed proximity is exhausting.

The car journey from then on was silent, I had my headphones in, blasting music to drown out whatever the other three were doing, Dyson and Tamsin fell asleep after a while and Bo took over driving after an argument with a very tired looking, hard headed Valkyrie who was refusing to let anyone drive her truck. As soon as we arrived we decided to each go to our under cover house, or in Dyson's and my case, motel for the night to get our cover story sorted and down to a T before we send Bo and Tamsin into the Day care place tomorrow. The story is some unknown fae has kidnapped the child of the CEO of one of the most major companies out there, and this fae is dating one of the staff at the day care, sending in Bo who is 'dating Tamsin' because we can't send Bo in on her own and the girlfriend has already been interviewed by Dyson so we cant send him in with Bo. So Tamsin and Bo are going in to get the information from the girlfriend, while Dyson and I follow the guy and use my street smarts to get the information we need. There is a lot of information we need to memorise before any of us go into this thing, we cant have anything unexpected happen because we don't know this fae's power or what damage he can do to any of us.

"Kenzi, Tamsin and Bo, I don't have anything to worry about with them do I?"  
"Honestly D man! I don't know and it doesn't matter because you and Bo aren't together and won't be again. Tamsin and Bo are both huge flirts so I'm just waiting to see what happens! Also making out with the Valkyrie wouldn't be a bad thing for anyone. She's hot, Bo's hot, together they could be a hot couple."  
"You're right, I know you're right. It just hurts so much Kenz, so, so much and there is nothing I can do about it because she will forever have my heart."  
"You gave her your love D-man, you didn't give her your life. Live a little, enjoy living. Not being able to love like you want to isn't the end of the world, so enjoy it a little and we can see where it gets you. Because moping around about Bo is seriously starting to get old and you don't want to be doing that for the rest of your life. It's painful to watch dude."  
He nodded and smiled at me.  
"I learned a lot from you when we switched bodies that one time Kenz, and I thought that would be it. But you just keep teaching me new things I never would have thought I would ever be doing."  
"The streets taught me a lot, surviving was one of those things. One rule would be avoid the things that destroy you emotionally because emotions can lead to physical pain in the end."  
"Hale is lucky to have you Kenz!"  
"Yeah, well we've hooked up a few times, we haven't really discussed what we are. Although I know he's been with a nympth lately. So I guess I could just share what I know with Hale or whoever else I'm with in the future!"  
"How has our life come to this Kenz, non of us know where we stand in the love department and to me that is the most frustrating thing in the world. The not knowing."  
"The not knowing is the point, you get surprised by it all, you learn more. It's an experience in its self."  
With that I walked into the bathroom to get myself ready for a full nights rest before a long day tomorrow. Me and Dyson, we go to the last place this kidnapper was seen to try and work out where he went next. Get to know the way he thinks. The precinct really didn't plan this as well as it could have been planned, because Dyson has to avoid being seen by the 'bad guy' and his girlfriend because he's already been seen and interviewed the kidnappers girlfriend. My life is so confusing, add fae into the mix and I give up on even trying to understand it.

Bo's POV  
"So succubus, looks like it's just you and me until we solve this case."  
"Looks like, so what do we have to eat."  
"Hungry there succubus?"

'You have no idea.' Is what I thought of saying, but instead I just looked at her without answering and shrugged.

"I kind of fancy Chinese food but then again we should go over this case a couple of times and get our back story perfect before we get ourselves into this."

"Agreed succubus, but Chinese sounds great so I will order some to be delivered while we go through the case files and we can have a break to eat and then carry on afterwards. Tonight is going to be a long night." I watched her as she got up and rung the delivery place, ever since Kenzi told me I'm denying feelings for the Valkyrie the Valkyrie has been the only thing on my mind. I know I shouldn't get involved, after what just happened with Lauren and Dyson all of a sudden thinking he has a chance I don't think I could take it. But at the same time, she is pretty much everything I think I need. she an be affectionate but at the same time she knows when to keep her distance, she's not clingy and she understands what its like to be a succubus since she has been alive for a very long time.

"Hey, earth to the succubus, you spaced out for a second, you okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking, so anyway, how are we going to go about this cover story since you cant really leave me alone while I'm undercover."

"Well, you will be working as a member of the day care staff along side this guys girlfriend, while I, as your girlfriend will help Dyson with the investigation while popping by to check on you a couple of times a day. I will drop you off in the morning, swing by at lunch and pick you up at the end of the day, and if you ever need anything or are in danger at all I am literally a phone call or text away." She's smiling at me with such sincerity and okay Bo breath. great now I'm talking to myself, Jesus what is this Valkyrie doing to me.

"I will remember that, now and for any time in the future Valkyrie seeing as how you are always saving me these days."

"Well even someone as heroic and pretty as you needs saving sometimes succubus."

as soon as I was about to respond or comment on the fact that she called me pretty the doorbell went. looks like the food is here.

Moments later the Valkyrie walked in holding the Chinese food and beer. Only Tamsin would find a way to get beer delivered to her. It takes a certain type of someone to be able to do that and feel pride.

"I would worry about you being an alcoholic if I wasn't so sure that it doesn't really effect you and you cant really get drunk."

"I would be insulted if I wasn't preoccupied with my beer and delicious food succubus."

after that we didn't really say much, I spent the quiet time we were sharing eating my food and stealing glances of the Valkyrie looking so calm and relaxed for once instead of on high alert and always thinking. This is what I like about Tamsin, she knows when to say something and when something doesn't need to be said and right now nothing needs to be said.

Tamsin's POV

10 minutes after Bo and I finished eating we were back to going over the case files and trying to find any clue as to where and why the kidnapper wanted the child of one of the most powerful CEO's out there, because we already know that it's not about the money if his phone call is anything to go by.

"Hey Tamsin, why did he take this kid, I mean initially I thought it was for the money but I just saw that he has said he didn't do it for the money. Why be so confusing about kidnapping a kid from one of the most guarded places, risking to be caught by more that 5 fae guards for this particular kid and not ask for money. I just don't understand this at all."

"Bo, that's something we will never understand until we get this guy and . . ." I was interrupted by loud moans coming from the house next door to us and the look of surprise on both Bo's and my faces were very present and very surprised.

"Well then, looks like sleep isn't something we will be getting over this noise then is it Valkyrie." when I looked to Bo to respond my breath caught in my throat at the sight of her eyes burning one of the most intense blue's I have ever seen her eyes go. But I recovered quickly and brought my cocky smirk back for my next response.

"P-lease succubus, you were so louder than then that one we did it in the dal after I healed you from your starvation. so much louder, and if your eyes are anything to go by, I'd say f we were to do anything right now you would be as loud as them, maybe even louder. Depending on how much I gave it to you that is." Hey eyes burnt to a brighter blue and she pounced onto me and our mouths were fighting for dominance within seconds.

**So some definite smut happening in the next chapter guys, I'm working on it as I type out this so I'm hoping college doesn't get in the way in the next week so I can get the next update up in a few days. fingers crossed I don't get another assignment for a few weeks. Thanks for reading and cant wait to get my ideas down for the next few chapters**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay, so two things! One I am so sorry about taking longer than I said I would to update, and Two so sorry about the lack of smut in this chapter like I was working on at the beginning of this week! I've had football training and matches non stop and also a big case of writers block and I couldn't get what I was imagining into works and at one point completely lost my imagination! the lack of sex scene in this chapter will hopefully be shown as a flash back in one of the future chapters and this chapter is what I had planned for the next chapter so it might take a week of 2 for the next update! Hope you enjoy, probably not my best work but I did what I could to give you guys an update :)**_

3 days later! (Tamsins POV)

So as it turns out Bo was right, wait hold on let's go through what happened. The first day undercover was spent with Bo at the day care centre while I did surveillance on the outside and made my visits to my 'girlfriend' when needed. While Bo was undercover and working her charms to get information she came to the conclusion that this wasn't the first kid this dick brain has kidnapped. It might be the first fae kid but not the first kid. And she was right. When we found the guy, thanks to Bo getting the information and Kenzi and Dyson following some leads, he had 6 kids locked away in the basement of this creepy ass abandoned house. But even an abandoned house as creepy as this one looked like heaven compared to Bo and Kenzi's crack shack!  
Anyway quick summary is we got the guy! I could have just said that, god why didn't I just say that. Never mind, overall it was a good case. Especially when it came to nights. That undercover house was right next to some Horny neighbours, Que. the blue eyes from Bo and lets just say what happened the first night was repeated, every, other, night!  
"Tamsin!"  
"Jesus Christ, what?"  
"Wow okay, sorry partner I was just going to ask you if when you have finished with your paper work whether you wanted to grab a drink or not but never mind I guess."  
Aww I made the puppy feel sad.  
"Look, I guess I apologise for snapping. I was just thinking about something and you pulled me from where my thought process was about to go."  
Yeah and that's to a very dirty place full of my sexcapades with a succubus.  
"No worries partner, so how about it, you up for a few rounds of pool as a couple of drinks?"  
"Is the pope catholic?"  
He looked at me confused for a second before realisation hit him and he walked off laughing to himself. Boys, they are seriously the weirdest of creatures out there, and that's saying something coming from a Valkyrie who's met her fair share of fae.

I walked into the dal with my signature smirk set firmly in place. Even if when we got back this morning I was exhausted, and yes I just admitted to being tired which will never happen again, why in the world would I skip up on an opportunity to drink and shoot some pool.  
"Tamsin, glad to see you could make it."  
"Sure thing blood king."  
"Please be careful what you say, never know who's ears are listening!"  
"Right, sorry Trick."  
He didn't say anything wake, just smiled and handed me a couple of shots of vodka to drink while I wait for Dyson to arrive. That guy takes too much time when it comes to paperwork on a case.  
The door to the dal opened and I turned in my seat expecting to see Dyson, instead I got the human and her sex demon.  
"Ahh Valkyrie, what a surprise."  
"Yeah, because it's so surprising to see me with alcohol in my hand."  
Sarcasm seriously just oozes out of me.  
"Anyway, to what do I owe the pleasure of you two lovely ladies speaking to me."  
That sentence made a lot more sense in my head. I haven't drank that much, and even if I had it takes more that 5 humans could handle to even get me tipsy.  
"Ignoring the mess of that question, me and Kenzi came to celebrate."  
"Hellz yeah we did BoBo, we practically closed the case over these past 3 days. Plus, I have an itch that needs scratched and of my sources are correct Hale should be here tonight."  
"I can scratch that itch is he isn't short stack." my smirk set it place and giving her a little wink to let her know that I was joking.  
"She walked closer to me and whispered, even if I did swing for the ladies, I'm pretty sure you have a certain brunette on that brain of yours. This is just me going by the looks you have been giving her since Wednesday morning."  
I laughed a little at that.  
"You sure do have a big imagination in that small body of yours Kenz, but don't let it fool you. I don't really do things like relationships or sex with the same person for more than a few weeks. And by that I mean a maximum of two weeks because I get bored and also because they expect feelings which a Valkyrie can't really give."  
"Oh yeah, but a little birdy told me about one exception for a Valkyrie."  
My face dropped, and Kenzi smiled. She knows.  
"Now, we'll leave you to think about that while we go speak to Trickster over there."  
I just nodded and turned in my stool to down the last of my shots.  
When I finished the last shot Dyson Walked up behind me smiling like a big good ball.  
"What's got you all smiley?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Never mind, it's not like I actually care. I came for the booze and the pool table not the gossip and the friendships."  
"Wow, seriously who put the stick up your ass?"  
"None if your business. Are we playing pool or not?"  
Okay so my mood has dropped severely. Thank you Kenzi!  
One or two rounds, if that's okay with you. Hale is stopping by later and he will probably play a few games also. Loser buys the booze?"  
"Prepare to buy me some booze D-Man"  
"I dunno Tamsin, I've improved."  
"Good, it will make beating you a little challenging."  
"As cocky as ever I see."  
I just smirked and started the game. Potting 2 balls in the break and watching Dyson's face fall a little brought my mood back up a little. God I'm such a narcissist.  
It was only 5 minutes later that I shoved Dyson towards the bar to get the drinks. What idiot thinks they can actually be a challenge for me at pool. I'm older that the game, I'm obviously going to be good at it.  
"Nice win Valkyrie?"  
"Yeah, what can I say I'm good at what I do."  
"Oh I know just how good you are Valkyrie."  
Her eyes flashed blue and a smirk appeared on my face.  
"3 days running and you still want more, didn't think you could take so much succubus?"  
"Eh, I've got some mad skills."  
We were laughing at each others banter by the time Dyson came over with the drinks.  
"Hey Bo, where's Kenzi?"  
"My guess is somewhere getting it on with your old partner, he arrived about 5 minutes ago. Which is the last time I saw Kenzi also so have fun looking for the both of them."  
"Eww, gross. Didn't need that mental image."  
"Please, if the stories are true you and Hale have been through decontamination in more than one occasion together. That means naked you and naked Hale. The mental image was already there, you just had to add your perverse mental image of Kenzi to the mix. Really wolf boy, I thought you were better than that."  
I'm forever teasing him, I have some serious problems. I shouldn't take this much joy in embarrassing others. Like I'm doing now because Dyson looks so ashamed of himself, it's kinda cute in a gross my brother being cute kind of way.  
"I guess that's my Que. to leave then. See you on Monday partner."  
I got all the way to my truck before I decided to react to whoever followed me from the Dal. I quickly turned and pinned them to my truck.  
"Bo! You've seriously got to stop following me out of the dal like this. Announce yourself or something."  
I let nee go and she straightened out her leather jacket.  
"See I could do that but then I wouldn't have the pleasure of being pinned up against the door of your truck by you, would I?"  
"Okay succuslut, what do you want?"  
"Me, nothing. Trick on the other hand said there are some things that he has to confirm with you before you go anywhere."  
I signed and reluctantly followed the succubus back into the dal.

"What can I help you with trickster?  
Oh wow, okay I've been hanging out with Kenzi for way to long, ignore The fact I said that."  
He laughed and motioned for me to follow him down into the lair.  
"So Tamsin, putting it into words I can fully understand since I have only heard legends of it happening myself, you as a Valkyrie have the ability to imprint on someone. And yes I know it's mainly wolves that imprint but for lack of a better word that's what I'm choosing to use. And when said imprinting happens, it leaves a very distinguishable mark connected to the Valkyrie that has imprinted onto the person."  
"You seem to know what your talking about, why do you need me?"  
"I would like you to describe to me what one of these imprints would look like."  
I sighed, I seem to be doing that a lot lately, especially around the happy sunshine gang I'm paid to work with as Dyson's partner.  
"I don't know about other imprints, but when we leave Valkyrie training, we are told what our specific imprint will look like based on our progression as a warrior. Back when I was training, I was and probably still am the best. I won every battle, completed all tasks at the top of my class. Each, lets use your word, each imprint, it's you and the way you would protect the person you love. My specific imprint is the weapon I favour, that being my sword given to me by freyja, and some really old symbols in the language of the Valkyries pretty much summing up what I would go through to protect whoever I imprint on if I do ever imprint on anyone."  
"I see, and you have not imprinted on anyone."  
"I, I, urm. No, not just yet."  
I hesitated, he's going to know I'm not exactly telling the truth. The truth being I have no idea if I've imprinted on anyone, but I have been suspecting that it's Bo I may have imprinted on, if the feeling I get when were together is anything to go by. Ever since the beginning, Bo has always been different. My job was to hate her, an impossible task, and then I got to know her from afar. And then up close, but it didn't really click in my head until the day I first properly healed her after the whole coma incident. I'm just going to stop thinking about it because its written that if I did connect to Bo in 'that' way then there would be a very specific sign that only me and the ones closest to me would notice.  
"Anything else you need Trick?"  
"No, I got what I needed to know for now, especially since I know how sacred the traditions of the Valkyrie race are, goodnight Tamsin, see you same time tomorrow?"  
"I go where the alcohol is, same time tomorrow Trick."  
And with that I was finally able to leave and get home to my motel apartment I decided to rent out, living in my truck is great but a motel has more of the organisation I need. Especially since I swear I lost my gun the other day, I eventually found it but I was an 2 hours late for work.

_**Hope you guys enjoyed, working on a plan for the next chapter as you read. if you have any ideas on what you want in this story for suture chapters let me know!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Haven't Updated in a while and I apologise, college went from being smooth and relaxing to hectic and me wanting to shoot myself in the head in a week and has been that way since. 5 essays, football practise and matches and volunteer work coming up mean no time to write, not to mention i've been too ill to move for the past week but here is what i've got so far and I apologise for any mistakes :(**

The next day  
It's been the longest fucking day ever, okay so maybe I'm overreacting but still. After the undercover case of the century according to Dyson anyway, we have had a shit ton of paperwork to do and I got bored after 5 minutes, it's been 5 hours. Also going from the burning sensation on my right shoulder blade, I've been cut or something somehow, which hasn't made this day any easier because the burning sensation has been itching since I woke up and it needs to stop.

"Okay, finished! I'm leaving now!"  
The D-Man didn't answer me so I just walked out. I need a drink and I need it now.

"Hey Trickster!"  
Great and my plan to drink alone has just been shattered  
"Kenzi, Bo. How are my two favourite ladies this evening?"  
"Should I be offended I'm not one of your favourite ladies Trick?"  
"Please, Tamsin you'd have to class yourself as a lady to be one of Tricks favourites, and we're fine Trick, just finished consulting on a case to help find some necklace so we thought we'd celebrate with a drink."  
I leaned over to Bo before she continued her conversation with Trick,  
"Hey succubus, I may not be classed as the lady type, but no man could have done what I did to you while we were undercover for those nights alone in that house. After all proving how loud you could get was definitely not lady like of you now was it." With a smirk I walked over to the pool table to once again have some alone time to think, and apparently itch my fucking shoulder. What the fuck is going on.

5 minutes into my game of pool with some random hydra, Dyson and Hale walked in meaning my free drinks should be starting to pile right up.  
"Tamsin we got a case!"  
Or not. Great, just what I need, more work.  
"I need another drink."  
He laughed and got set up at the bar while I waited for Trick to be done with my vodka with a side of vodka. I stood there scratching my shoulder and the scratching was just making it even itchier. Great.  
"Tamsin, is something wrong with your shoulder?"  
"Just a bit of an itch that seems to be getting worse before it gets better."  
"There must have been something in that undercover house you were staying at because Bo is scratching like mad as well. I can see if I can identify what it is that is happening and give you something to stop the scratch?"  
He offered but I didn't answer, instead I turned to watch Bo who was indeed scratching like mad. Great, if I caught some disease undercover I'm quitting my job and becoming a full time alcoholic.  
"If you can stop this frigging itching Trick, I will quit drinking for a week! Okay so I might die from withdrawal but still it's a start."  
"I think just helping you and Bo would be enough payment because the day you stop drinking is the day the world might actually end."  
"Fair point blood king."  
He walked off laughing and that's when Dyson decided to make his presence known.  
"Hey partner, we have another kidnapping case, except this time they're kidnapping dead bodies from morgues and these bodies are being found about a week later missing limbs or organs. It varies from the bodies. So far 6 bodies have been taken, all returned, one without a leg, one without an arm, one without a brain, one with out a heart one without a lung and the last without its kidney. I don't want to know what this weirdo is doing, so we have to stop whoever it is."  
"Maybe he's making a real life Frankenstein!"  
I can't believe I just suggested something so Kenzi like, god I need to stop hanging around the human.  
"That sounds like a theory. But anyway the chief wants us to get this sorted out before Christmas in 2 weeks."  
Shit it's Christmas in 2 weeks, this requires shopping for presents and Yule and did I mention shopping! Kill me now!  
"Right, well . . ."  
"Ahh Tamsin, Bo said this helped her stop the itching, try this and let me know if it doesn't work!"  
I nodded and applied whatever Trick just gave me to my shoulder. The itching stopped but the burning sensation was definitely still there.  
"What's wrong with Bo?"  
"Gee, thanks for the concern partner! Bo is fine, Trick believes we are having some sort of an allergic reaction to something in the undercover house because we are both itching like crazy, chill your beans, she is fine, I am fine. Back to work." He looked at me for a second, sighed and went back to going over the case while I was listening my focus was on Bo who was laughing with Kenzi and Hale, I don't fit into this happy sunshine gang and I never will, the key word being happy. A word people don't associate with me so what's the point in trying right! That's why I'm so cold and withdrawn, that's why I freaked out now Kenzi knows about a Valkyrie being able to bond, that's why with Bo it has to be just sex and nothing more. Okay so that's not true but it's what I'm telling myself so don't question it.  
"So Tamsin, we start first thing tomorrow, meet me at the last body drop location which is about 5 minutes down the road from Bo's place. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to join the new Ash and the girls for a few drinks, care to join?"  
I looked over at them and saw how happy they were and shook my head,  
"No thanks D-Man, I'm just gonna finish up my drink and head out for the night. I gots me some things to do."  
He just nodded his head in my direction before he walked off. I on the other hand sat still and stared at my drink. God I've been thinking way to much since I healed Bo. Why does everyone expect things from me that as a Valkyrie I'm not supposed to give. My strength is my strength and yet I pretty much willingly gave Bo half of it to heal herself more than once and then for the first time in a long time I have slept with the same person more than once and on different days. It's so unlike me and yet I'm still doing it.  
I'm pulled out of my thoughts by the door to the Dal opening to reveal non other than the good doctor walking through. Great and there goes the happy attitude coming from the group of friends to my right.  
"Hey Lauren!"  
"Hey Bo, guys, how have you been."  
It's not that I was easdropping on their conversation, the opposite actually, I was watching Kenzi, looking for a reaction out of the little goth girl. Kenzi hasn't seen Lauren since she gave her a near permanent facial for hurting her best friend, she doesn't like Lauren and from the way she's clenching and unclenching her fists she's trying to hold that hate in so Bo doesn't realise it.  
"Hey siren, a word."  
Time to get Kenzi out of here.  
"What can I do for you Tamsin?"  
"Take a look at your girlfriend, and then offer to take her out of here before she kills Lauren or does something along the lines of hurting Lauren like she did the last time they were in the same room together."  
He looked at Kenzi then back and me and nodded. Next thing you know Kenzi is being dragged out of here and Hale salutes me a little. Now that's avoided I can leave, downing the rest of my drink I put my leather jacket back on and am out of the dal in no time.  
Bo's POV  
I see Tamsin walk out the dal out of the corner of my eye and have the sudden urge to follow. Since I basically survive on my urges alone I follow this urge.  
"Hey Valkyrie!"  
"Succubus? To what do I owe the pleasure of your company tonight?"  
"Just that, pleasure. You, me, my place while it's empty?"  
Before Tamsin even responded she pinned me to her truck.  
"You really can't get enough can you succubabe."  
"Eh, if you knew how good you tasted you'd be back for more as well."  
And I'm not lying she tastes amazing.  
"Well then, hop in succubabe, I could use the satisfaction you seem to be able to provide, and the intense workout that comes with it."  
I smiled to that, even though right the the thoughts going through my head are along the lines of 'does she feel anything or is she just using me'. Right now I've got the Valkyrie and that's how I want it, even if I might not have her the way Kenzi made me realise I want her.

Meanwhile back in the Dal . . .

"Where did Bo go?"  
Lauren and Dyson stopped what they were doing to look around. Trick was about to ask again when he realised Tamsin was also gone so he had his suspicions. Apparently Dyson did too because he growled.  
"Why the growling Dyson?"  
"She's gone with Tamsin doc, that's where Bo's gone, although I'm sure Trick figured that out after he asked us."  
"Why would Bo leaving with Tamsin be a bad thing, last time I checked they hated each other."  
Lauren being away has seriously made her fall behind on the gossip.  
"Well after Bo nearly, you know, died from starvation."  
The hurt and guilt that flashed across Lauren's face couldn't be missed, but Dyson went on, he was still mad and the good doctor after all. She nearly killed the woman who has his heart.  
"Well Tamsin was the only one strong enough to last through the amount of feeding Bo needed to recover. And with how she needed to be fed, sex happened and has been happening whenever Bo is injured, and I'm pretty sure just generally happening since. Especially of I go by how banged up the undercover house was."  
Trick gasped and then ran to his lair to search something up. As far as he knows a Valkyrie can have sexual partners but never one like Bo who needs fed as much as she does unless . . .  
Where as if you saw Lauren's face you would watch it change from shocked to hurt to angry in the span of a minute. They both felt betrayed by Bo even though Lauren had no right to and Dyson for that matter. Bo didn't ask for his love and she should not be responsible for what he feels now there not together. The silence in the dal was shattered by a mumbled OmG from Trick and that's how the night in the dal ended. Drinking in silence, bonding over their loss of Bo, Both claiming to love her more and Trick in utter shock while he served some of the other customers. Tomorrow is definitely going to e the start of something new, for everyone and everything in the fae world that's for sure.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will try to write whenever I have free time, I have 3 assignments due in the next week or so, so it might be 2 weeks or more, hopefully will get an update up sooner though : until next time**


End file.
